Vehicle rear cargo areas, such as truck beds, generally lack lighting to aid vehicle users to retrieve and/or arrange items in poor lighting conditions. Though some vehicles may have high-mounted cargo lamps, they are not exceedingly bright due to the backwards facing direction towards following vehicles, and are set near the vehicle roofline to shine down, creating shadows, and further difficulties in seeing the cargo area. Adding vehicle lighting to a cargo area has been cumbersome because an owner has been called on to splice into existing wiring harness, sometimes on a best guess operation, or relegated to using movable disposable-battery-powered light modules that may lack meaningful battery life, such that when switched on in a night time or low-light condition, will be unreliable to illuminate portions of the cargo area. It is desirable that rear cargo area lighting be self-contained, self-sustaining, and provide lighting from the floor surface that is also easily removable for use with other vehicles and/or uses.